The Man who fell to earth
by ElleNorwoods
Summary: Harry Potter has cheated death twice now, and for the second time the king of the underworld isn't too happy about it. So they decide to make a deal, and thats how harry potter realized he was rapidly falling down to earth.
1. Chapter 1

The air was horribly thick, almost sufficating, as Harry stared out into the Hogwarts courtyard. Dead mangled bodies where dropped around, some half covered underneath rubble while people tried to recover them. Blood matted onto their poor dirty faces, tears tracking down their cheeks. Harry felt a tightening in his throat, a tremble running down his hands and through his body.

Only moments ago had he seen Fred, Remus and Tonks dead bodies along with more rows of the deceased. He couldn't handle the screams of pain from the families of those now passed. He watched them kneel down shaking almost in agony, calling their names over and over again.

"Harry, we're bringing in the rest of the bodies. Shacklebolt tried getting professor Snapes, but it wasn't there anymore." Hermione placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, bruises already forming on her knuckles.

"What do you meant it wasn't there, we left his body. Its not like it could've have gotten up and disappeared into the forbidden forest Hermione!" Harry turned noticing how her hair was much more wilder than usual.

"Well go look for yourself than Harry." She became irritated and tired. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you whether we got his body or not." Harry was about to apologize but instead Hermione turned and left to find Ron again. Everyone was exhausted from the battle, he couldn't blame her annoyance.

Instead Harry slowly made his way down to the shrieking shack through the whomping willow. The old tree had gotten a few hits from the fight but made it through. As Harry climbed to the inside of the shrieking shack, he looked around carefully for any blood stains. How could you not find a dead body in the middle of a room?

"Well of course anything would be made easier for you wouldn't it Mister Potter?" Harry had slipped out his wand faster than he had turned around to find the voice. There leaning against the door frame, stood a lanky man Cloaked in the darkest black enough the rival the professors. He raised up a pale, long bony finger, up until it was at Harry's eye level. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"Who...who are you, if you're a death eater you better not get any closer!" Harry stepped back, eying the man closely.

"Me a death eater? That truly is an insult Mister Potter! It seems that you never remember me, I AM DEATH!" He said dramatically, the cloak twisting in the air, Harry noticed the inside swirled like dark clouds.

"Death? Like the actual death." Harry raised a brow.

"No, death like a bowl of soup-OF COURSE LIKE DEATH YOU DUNCE!" The thing sighed resting his head in the palm if his hand. "You little snake, you've escaped me twice now! Do you know how badly you and that bloody professor have messed up my order? None of this was supposed to happen and now I have to go back in time and fix it, that takes years..." a light bulb flickered in the things mind, he looked back up at an awfully confused Harry.

"Not to be rude really, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Harry wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation he was currently stuck in. "Now please tell me, what are you?" The corners of the things eyes crinkled as a twitching smile appeared upon his face.

"Alright Mister Potter, I shall tell you what I really am, I am death. The one who cleans humanities messes, I claimed all the souls of those lined up in your little main hall at Hogwarts. All of them where destined to die tonight, I even have their clocks to prove it. But you Mister Potter, always you seem to find a way to reverse it. Unlike your professor who was meant to live longer, I had no choice but to take his soul. But I still have plans for them! Which Is why you will listen to me! Right now I could cause many disasters to try and kill you but I know you desperately don't want that." He made a swishing sign with his finger, Harry's wand disappearing on sight. Harry's jaw tightened, his knuckles balling up into a sharp fist.

"Than what is it you want!" He crossed his arms glaring at the thing in front of him.

"I want you to go back in time and fix things for me, you see I am very busy person so I just can't go back in time! It can take up to years which is why you're going to bring back what once was mine. You will lead Professor Snape through the correct path so he can die properly, you do know what happens to a soul if they do not die correctly?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Well their soul becomes disorientated, lost in its own being. I can't properly handle it so most times the soul itself ceases to exist completely...it suffers before it disappears." Death somehow looked saddened by this, a frown twisted onto his face. "But either way let us not worry about that for now, I will send you back in time, you should not worry about any paradoxes I will fix them for you."

"Well than how am I supposed to go back in time? Do I use like a time turner or-" He at least had some few seconds to realize that he was rapidly falling down to earth before he let a blood curdling scream escape his throat.

"I am telling you Headmaster Dumbledore, she told me she foresaw a new defense against the dark arts professor fall down to earth." spoke to Albus as they walked towards the castle. They had just finished having tea with Hagrid. "My daughter told me to warn you and she rarely is ever wrong, just look at what happened to Hagrid's pumpkins, I came to tell him that he shouldn't use thestral dung because they would shrivel up and die and you must guess what happend next." The headmasters eyes twinkled.

"Let me guess, they shriveled up and died?" nodded vigourasly.

"Exactly! Exactly!"

"Now I know you have told me about your daughters gifts, but many wizards and witches alike can have such v-" There was an ear piercing scream before a loud splash could be heard upon the lake. Both men turned to look as a moment passed an a dripping man came crawling out of the water holding a suitcase.

"Mr. Trelawney could we perhaps set up a small meeting with your daughter, say, Saturday?" Dumbledore spoke in amazement.

"I told you! I TOLD YOU!" The other man laughed loudly before shaking Dumbledores hand and rushing off to find hogsmeades road.

Dumbledore on the other hand quickly made his way to the lake where the man was doubled over coughing up water.

"Couldn't he have given me a small heads up before he flung me back in time, annoying bugger he is." He mumbled to himself as he coughed out the last of the seaweed he had swallowed. Taking out his wand, Harry cast a drying charm on himself. As he tucked it back into his pocket, Potter looked up and realized Dumbledore was staring at him curiously and coming straight at him. It almost gave him a heart attack. The strangeness of seeing him again, seeing him so alive. It made his stomach churn, Harry didn't know whether it was his surprise at seeing him or his nervousness.

"He-headmaster Dumbledore!" Harry strode forward. Suit case in one hand while the other was outstretched.

"My what a surprise, if I may guess, have you arrived at Hogwarts for the position of Defense against the dark arts professor?" He shook Harry's hand before clasping it behind his back.

"Oh, um." Through the suitcases slit, a thin piece or parchment paper slide out flying into the air before gently floating down onto the headmasters awaiting hand. It took the Headmaster a minute to read the slip before the older mans face broke into a smile and looked up at him. The blue twinkle in his eyes, they where like a warm blanket being placed on Harry's shoulders.

"I think, professor Burke, you will be a wonderful addition to the Hogwarts staff." A deep breath escaped Harry, not even knowing he had been holding it in. "Now lets discuss how you feel down from the sky." He wanted to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

After being interrogated for nearly half an hour over why he feel from the sky. Harry was finally let go by the professor, satisfied with his own cover up story

"Well you see I'm from London actually, I thought maybe I could go see the country side if I rode on my broom. I passed the wards fine really, but just as I was nearing the castle my broom began to shake violently, I know its an old broom but I hadn't expected it to be that old!" Harry chuckled along with the headmaster. Harry knew it wasn't good enough but it would buy him some time.

Harry was making his way to his private room up on the fourth floor. Hogwarts was so strange like this, Harry realized. When it was empty, noiseless. Apparently the students would arrive earlier tonight, his confidence for teaching wasn't as strong as he'd wish it to be, but it was better than nothing. When he arrived at his cozy quarters set with a small kitchen, bedroom, private office and living room. Harry hurried over to the couch. A large window, filtering in the sunlight illuminated the leather briefcase. Harry let it pop open, inspecting the contents.

Inside he found a round ended key, a small note attached to it 'Gringotts'. Further on there where three sets of robes all folded up next to a set black oxfords. He reached in, taking out a piece of parchment 'Syllabus', flipping through the papers he found some sets of identification.

"Alan S.P. Burke?" He whispered to himself, 'what kind of name was that'. As he read on he realized he was currently twenty-four years of age with an apprenticeship in theory of dark arts and a mastery in Defense against the dark arts as a hit wizard.

"Well I suppose its a bit promising, at least I'm not some other silly thing." Potter raised a brow and walked himself towards the bathroom, excited on what he might look like. Truthfully he didn't see much of a difference from what he had looked liked. His hair though had a touch of curliness to it, his face a bit tanner and harder on the edges. Suddenly a thought came to mind, if he was back in time while Severus was a student. Would he meet his father and mother? Harry felt his stomach churn painfully, he would have to ignore them while he taught here. They couldn't interfere with this strange mission.

The Hogwarts portraits were napping when Harry slipped out of his private room, there was only two hours left before the students arrived. Meanwhile Harry wanted to view his classroom, it was the same room as the one he had been in while attending Hogwarts himself but he wanted to add a touch of his own taste to it.

"Ah, you must be professor Burke, you're new to Hogwarts are you not? I am Professor Mcgonagall, you may call me Minerva" The younger professor mentally sighed, facing Mcgonagall.

"Yes I actually am, minerva. I attend Durmstrang, my uncle and aunt thought it was best for me." He thought back to the paper inside the suit. It gave Harry a history and past to hold onto.

"You know I've heard Durmstrang is very strict." Minerva stated.

"Yes well, aren't all schools? I suppose from what I have heard that Hogwarts isn't that mean." Talking with the professor like this made him feel a bit awkward. Only a few hours ago Minerva Mcgonagall had been his transfiguration teacher, now she was a colleague.

Minerva nodded at this.

"Yes you have a point, we can't let are students out of line, but they are students, young and foolish. " Harry agreed. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you professor Burke, the first day is always overwhelming for new professors."

"Call me Alan please, but I will try my best." He gave a fake laugh as the older woman walked off down another hallway.

Potter made his way to the west towers where his classroom sat patiently waiting. Opening the broad door, Harry flicked his wands and the closed windows slammed open letting the light filter in. It was clean due to the elves who had cleaned it an hour beforehand. So Harry focused on positioning the desks to his liking, moving around some furniture and supplies, not noticing the sun began to set.

"Mister Burke, the students will be arriving at the great hall soon, you are advised to hurry." He twisted round to notice the floppy eared elf appear.

"Oh, thank you very much, I won't take long." Harry annonunced. The elf snapping out of view.

He didn't want to miss the students entrance. Wondering how it looked from the sight of a teacher, probably a bit intimidating considering the amount of students that attended Hogwarts. Harry made his way down the table, greeting his new colleagues. Some of the professors he had never seen or met before.

"Quickly, quickly!" Flitwick announced just the older students arrived, each professor taking his or hers place. They sat watching as students interacted, chatting amongst each other. There, Harry than spotted him. Severus Snape, a Slytherin third year. Harry wouldn't have been able to recognize him if it hadn't been for his nose. He seemed unpleasant as always, surrounded by Malfoy senior and the rest of the death-eater to be gang. It was so strange getting a glimpse of them like this, as awkward teenagers.

In the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a head full of auburn hair. Eyes quickly switching away, he couldn't find the courage to turn and look even if it wasn't her.

A few minutes passed before the doors to the great hall opened and in came marching the firsties. Their small faces riddled with uncertainty. Even so harry didn't focus much on them and spent his time glancing over at the Slytherin table and observing the students. Politely clapping each time a new house member was announced.

"Before we begin this wonderful feast I'd like to make a few announcements." Professor Dumbledore said, sitting up straight, purple robes twinkling in the right light. "As you know the forbidden forest is off limits unless you are in the potions advanced classes or defense against the dark arts which brings us to our next announcement." He gestured for Harry to stand up. Potter quickly took a stand almost pushing his goblet off the table, a whisper rising amongst the sea of students, a few giggles amongst them. "Mr. Burke here will be the new DADA professor, please give him a warm welcoming. Thunderous claps from most of the students welcomed him back to Hogwarts.

The bed was perfectly cozy, the morning light filtering through the curtains. No snore or childish fart from his dorm mates could be heard from neither side of Harry, when a thought hit him like a train.

"SHIT I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Before he could push his blanket aside, his shoulders dropped, a laughter escaped his lips. 'Oh yeah I'm only twenty-four' letting his head hit the pillow for some seconds. Harry bounced back up in full speed. "I'M A TEACHER!" In a record breaking speed. Harry prepared his clothes, some brown slacks, a baggy dress shirt, boots. Leaving the room he whipped on a dark robe. 'Can't believe that I would be the one late to the first day or class!' Harry clambered up the stairs. Already he could hear the noisiness beyond the classroom doors. Slipping his wand out or his pocket, a spell escaping from his lips "Aberto" the classroom doors knocked open. Some students jumped slightly by the sudden entrance of their professor.

"You will know me, from this day on as professor Burke your Defense against the dark arts teacher." Harry strode towards the front of the room. Today he had double classes Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors, turning away from the students, he began to riffle through one of the cabinets till he pulled out a small red hat.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" He faced the class catching a glimpse of wild hair and glasses, so he focused on the slytherins. "Three points to who ever can figure out what this is." Hands went flying up. "You sir there all the way in the back mister?"

"Mister Snape...and its a hat, of course this is Defense against the dark arts so you wouldn't just show us some boring old hat?" The long haired boy crossed his arms. Tucked in a corner at the very back of the room.

"Very clever mister Snape, you know I'll change it to five points to Slytherin!" he placed the hat down . "If you were to put on this simple looking red hat, you'd get a slug vomiting jinx!" He began to teach the class. The lesson flowing smoothly. If it went on like this for the rest of the school year he wouldn't mind at all.


End file.
